I'd Lie
by flyaway111
Summary: Hermione has come to a realization about how she feels about our favorite Slytherin Prince, but has no idea what she's going to do about it. Dramione oneshot. Songfic to I'd Lie by Taylor Swift.


**So, this is my first Harry Potter Story/Oneshot. Tell me what you think about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Taylor Swift's song, I'd lie, or anything that is related to Harry Potter.**

* * *

I'd Lie:

She remembered, in great detail, the day that she became friends with Draco Malfoy.

Isn't it strange? Hermione Granger? The Gryffindor Lioness? Becoming friends with The Slytherin Prince? It seems pretty impossible.

Well, it wasn't impossible. Far, _far_ from it actually.

It just goes to show you that you can find friends in the strangest of places.

The thing that was bothering her though wasn't the fact that she was friends with him, and it wasn't the fact that Harry and Ron would throw fits if and when they found out.

It was the fact that their friendship had changed. A lot. It had changed to the point that she had no idea what she felt anymore. It was hard for her to think when she was around him, and whenever she wasn't with him, it seemed that he was the only thing she could think about. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to get him off of her mind.

Even though she doesn't want it to be true, she suspects that she's in love with him.

**I don't think that passenger seat**

**Has ever looked this good to me**

**He tells me about his night**

**I count the colors in his eyes**

'_Come on, Hermione. You can do this. Harry, Ginny, and Ron do this all the time. It's simple.' _

_At least, that's what she told herself as she clutched the handle of the broom, trying to summon that famous Godric Gryffindor courage she knew that she had. She was standing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, and it must have been around midnight. She knew this must have been against the rules, but she was determined to get this right._

_Hermione Granger, rule-breaker extraordinaire._

_She inwardly rolled her eyes at herself. She took a deep breath and kicked off from the ground. She hovered a few feet away from the ground for a few minutes, and smiled, proud of herself._

_Until she fell flat on her back._

_There was a loud snort behind her. "Nice one, Granger."_

_She whipped her head around to see who had been watching her, and her eyes narrowed. She scowled in the darkness. "Piss off, Malfoy."_

_He held up his hands in defense, and in one hand, she could see that he held his broomstick. "I just came out here to practice. Seeing you embarrass yourself was just an added bonus. Being best friends with Potter and Weasley I thought they would have taught you how to fly. Isn't flying required of all first years?"_

_She mumbled something under her breath._

"_What?"_

"_It's required of first years, but not of second years." She stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm heading back to my dorm." 'Save myself some embarrassment.' She thought as she pushed past him, wanting to head back to her room and climb into her bed forgetting about her encounter with Draco Malfoy, but his voice stopped her._

"_I could teach you if you'd like."_

_She turned around, not realizing what she was doing. Her eyes met his. "You're joking."_

"_No, I'm being completely serious. I'm not the same person I was in first year Granger. And I'm not as horrible as everyone makes me out to be." He said, scoffing._

_He waved her forward, and she bit her lip, debating. She slowly walked forward, and he hands her his broom._

"_Alright," he says, "the first thing you need to know is that a broom is kind of like a horse. You need to show it who is in control. Don't be afraid of it."_

"_I'm not afraid of it!" She said, turning her head away to hide the slight blush on her cheeks._

"_Whatever you say. Mount the broom, and we'll go for a fly."_

"_We?"_

"_Yes, we. Unless you'd rather go by yourself, of course."_

_She shook her head furiously, and carefully mounted the broom, and felt Malfoy mount it behind her. She couldn't help but feel the already present blush on her cheeks deepen at the close contact._

"_Keep your hands to yourself Malfoy."_

"_Keep in mind that I'm a Pureblood Granger. I have no interest in _you _of all people."_

_She scoffed, disgusted, but didn't back out, nonetheless._

_Once the two of them were in the air, he said, "Keep an extremely tight grip on the broom and don't let it go. Lean backwards if you want to slow down or stop, and lean forwards if you want to go faster. Angle the broom to go in the direction you want to go in. If you want to go lower, angle the handle down, but just a little, and it's the same thing vice versa if you want to go higher."_

_She looked down, trembling, and let out a yelp, almost falling off the broom. He grabbed her before she could fall and she squeezed her eyes shut. "Don't look down, look up. I won't let you fall."_

_A few seconds went by._

"_Open your eyes, Granger."_

_She shook my head fiercely._

_He sighed impatiently. "I promise I won't let you fall. I swear it."_

"_You'll forgive me if I don't believe you, since I have good reasons not to." She said with clenched teeth._

_She could practically see him rolling his eyes at her. "I won't let you fall, Granger. Gentleman's honor."_

_She mentally rolled her eyes, but opened them, strangely finding comfort in his words. She looked around the Quidditch Pitch, and realized that they must have been at least two hundred feet up. She could see everything from there. The Forbidden Forest seemed to stretch on for miles, she could distantly see Hogsmeade and a speck in the distance, the Shrieking Shack. She had never noticed how huge Hogwarts Castle was until now._

"_It's beautiful up here." She said._

"_Yeah, it is. It's even more beautiful in the winter. When everything's covered in snow."_

_She nodded, and he said, "Let's get back to practicing. Lean forward slightly."_

_She leaned forward, and the broom shot toward the opposite side of the Pitch. She shrieked, while he laughed. She pulled back on the broom and the two of them came to a sudden stop. She was sure if she wasn't holding onto the broom with a death grip, she would have completely gone flying off._

"_Okay, you know, I think that's enough for today. Bring us down to the ground." She told him._

_He chuckled quietly, and reached around her to grab the broom, and brought the two of them to the ground. "It was a nice attempt."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said as she dismounted the broom, and walked out of the Quidditch Pitch._

"_Hey Granger!" He yelled after her._

_She stopped and looked at him expectantly._

"_That was quite a ride. We should do it again sometime." He told her, before zooming away on his broom._

"_Yeah, it was fun." She muttered, heading back to the castle._

**He'll never fall in love, he swears**

**As he runs his fingers through his hair**

**I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**

**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind**

**He tells a joke, I fake a smile,**

**That I know all his favorite songs.**

_She looked over at him. She couldn't help but deny it. What would they say if they knew that she was best friends with Draco Malfoy? Surely they wouldn't approve. She knew for a fact that Ron and Harry would have a heart attack; they would be so angry and no doubt hurt. And Ginny… She would keep it a secret for a few hours, before it would be spread around the whole school._

_She then turns her gaze to look at the clouds in the sky. The two of them were in a spot in the Forbidden Forest. A clearing, not too deep into the forest to get lost, but not too close to the entrance to be seen. No one would find them there. Just two friends being… friends. There was nothing wrong with that._

_"Hey, Hermione? Can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Do you believe in love?"_

_Her heart skipped a beat, but whether it was from his question, or just his voice in general, she didn't know. "I don't really know. Why do you ask?"_

_He ran his fingers through his silky blonde hair. "I don't think I'll ever fall in love."_

_She laughed softly, secretly hoping he's wrong. "Do you really think that?"_

_He shrugged, and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Maybe."_

**And I could tell you**

**His favorite color's green**

**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**

**His sister's beautiful**

**He has his father's eyes**

**And if you asked me if I love him**

**I'd lie.**

_"Birthday?" she asked as the two of us did our homework in the astronomy tower._

_"June 17__th__." He answered._

_"I don't think I need to ask your favorite color… Green, right?"_

_He laughed, amused, and it sent a chill up my spine. "Yes, green. And let me guess. Red is your favorite color?"_

_"Maybe." she told him cockily, scanning over her History of Magic essay. "I know you're an only child…"_

_"Actually, that's not quite true. I used to have a sister when I was younger, before I came to Hogwarts. She was killed. An unfortunate accident with an unforgivable curse." He said, his fist clenching over his quill._

_She looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry, Draco. I didn't know."_

_"It's fine. I'll show you a picture of her sometime. She was beautiful. The best sister in the world."_

**He looks around the room**

**Innocently overlooks the truth**

**Shouldn't a light go on?**

**Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?**

**He sees everything black and white**

**Never let nobody see him cry**

**I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine**

_Headmistress McGonagall stepped up to the podium and demanded everyone's attention. "Before tonight's delicious dinner that was made for us, I would like to remind you that we do need to promote inner house unity. So, remember, if you have friends from other houses, feel free to move and sit by them."_

_Next to Hermione, Ron snorted. "Like that'll happen. Imagine that Harry: Malfoy or Zabini coming over here to sit with us." _

_Harry nodded. "Absolute rubbish. That's like saying Hermione would fall in love with Malfoy."_

_She glanced at the two of them, her face pale. "Yes. Rubbish."_

_No one moved, and her eyes automatically flickered over to Draco. He was looking around the room innocently, and his eyes came to rest on her for a few slight moments, before sliding over the rest of the room._

"_Students," Professor McGonagall continued, "The whole point of this war was to get equal treatment for everyone." Hermione let her voice fade out as she droned on about the meaning of the war, and she looked down at her plate._

_She couldn't look at Draco. She couldn't let people see her looking at him. She didn't want people knowing that she wanted him to be hers._

**I could tell you**

**His favorite color's green**

**He loves to argue, Born on the seventeenth**

**His sister's beautiful**

**He has his father's eyes**

**And if you asked me if I love him**

**I'd lie.**

_She looked into his eyes for a split second. Just that one split second seemed to be enough for her to get lost in them. They looked eerily familiar, and yet foreign at the same time._

_She had seen those eyes many times before filled with hate, anger, and disgust, as their owner had tried to kill her on more than one occasion. Draco had his father's eyes. The eyes of ex-Death Eater Lucius Malfoy._

_But in some ways, they were different on Draco. As far as Hermione could see, Draco's eyes showed that he cared. They showed friendship, compassion, and kindness. There was a spark in them; a brightness that his father never had._

_She absolutely loved those eyes._

**He stands there, then walks away**

**My God, if I could only say:**

**I'm holding every breath for you**

**He'd never tell you**

**But he can play guitar**

**I think he can see through everything but my heart**

**First thought when I wake up is:**

**My God, he's beautiful**

**So I put on my makeup**

**And pray for a miracle**

She lay on her bed, the room completely empty, thinking back to the times that the two of them have spent together. To how he had unintentionally made her fall in love with him.

She knew that she couldn't keep it to herself forever. Eventually someone would figure it out. Something would change. She would look at him differently. The way she would act around him would change. Whenever his name came up in a conversation, she would feel an overwhelming urge to admit her love for him.

She _had _to tell someone. She had to _tell _someone. She had to tell _someone._

That same sentence kept rolling around in her head over and over again as she debated on what she should do. _Come on, Hermione. You're the smartest witch in your year. You can figure this out._

That's when it hit her.

She knew what she had to do.

_She had to tell Draco._

She pulled herself off of her bed, and ran down the stairs into the common room, ignoring the stares of her friends and classmates as she quickly shot through the portrait of The Fat Lady, suddenly determined to find Draco and tell him the truth about how she felt about him.

**Yes, I could tell you**

**His favorite color's green**

**And he loves to argue**

**Oh, and it kills me**

**His sister's beautiful**

**He has his father's eyes**

**And if you ask me if I love him…**

"Miss Granger! Do not run in these halls!"

She stopped running, taking a pause in her search for Draco, and came face to face with the Headmistress. "I'm sorry Professor McGonagall. I'm just in sort of a rush."

"Where are you off to in such a hurry Miss Granger?"

"Actually I was looking for someone." She answered her.

"And who might that be?"

She hesitated before answering. Hermione had no idea what her reaction would be if she actually told her the truth. "Draco Malfoy?" She said it like a question.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, but she didn't comment. "Well, the last I saw of Mister Malfoy, he was heading down to the Quidditch Pitch."

"Thank you Professor." She said, walking quickly off in that direction. Professor McGonagall shook her head at Hermione and walked off.

As soon as she reached the grass, she took off in a sprint in the direction of the Quidditch Pitch. She ran as fast as her feet could take her, but to her, it still wasn't fast enough.

She scanned the Quidditch Pitch as soon as she reached it and her eyes immediately rested on him. He was about to take off into the air, but stopped as he saw her.

"Hermione?" he asked, walking towards me.

She ran over to him, almost completely out of breath. "Draco, I need to tell you something." She said between deep breaths of air.

He raised an eyebrow at her expectantly.

"Draco, I –"

She froze suddenly, as the fear of rejection suddenly washed over her. What if he didn't love her back? What if he laughed, or made fun of her?

"You… what?" he asked.

"I… um…" _Real smooth Hermione._ She scolded herself bitterly.

"I… Oh, to hell with it." She swung her arms around his neck and smashed her lips against his. He stumbled back a few steps but managed to stay standing, his hands making their way around her waist unconsciously.

After a few seconds had passed, she pulled away from him, her face flushed and still breathing heavily. "I'm sorry." She told him. "I just wanted to let you know how I felt."

For once, the great Draco Malfoy was speechless. He just stared. And stared. And stared.

"Wait…" He shook his head. "I'm confused."

She sighed. He could be so thick sometimes. "I love you, stupid."

He stared at Hermione, shock and confusion completely evident on his pale face.

She blushed suddenly, realizing that he probably didn't feel the same way about her. She stepped back from him, and turned her head away, shame and embarrassment washing over her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I was just… I just thought that… Oh, I'm so sorry, I –"

She felt the presence of warm fingers touching the side of her face, turning it back to face him. She opened her mouth to speak again but felt warm lips land on hers gently and soft hands cupping her face carefully, as though she was completely fragile.

He pulled back from her and smirked at her. "I love you too, stupid."

**If you ask me if I love him.**

**I'd lie.**

_Love is what we are born with. Fear is what we learn. The spiritual journey is the unlearning of fear and prejudices and the acceptance of love back into our hearts. Love is the essential reality and our purpose on earth. To be consciously aware of it, to experience love in ourselves and others, is the meaning of life._

This is what happened to Hermione and Draco. Both of them born with love, but as they grew older, discovered the meaning of fear and hatred. With a few kind words between the two, forgetting the past wasn't easy, but worth it; and prejudices that were once so strong, were soon broken. A lasting friendship and soon enough a love so powerful that couldn't ever be destroyed was formed between them. They were able to feel a rare, true, unexpected love that could survive through anything.

And to think, it all started with a ride on a broom.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
